Touch screen control technology has been in use for many years in applications such as ATM and airport check-in kiosks among similar other applications. The touch sensitive technology has also been used in laptops for cursor control for many years.
Recently, the touch screen control technology is being widely adapted in hand held electronic devices. Cell phones and particularly iphone® (iphone) are a prime example of that application.
For application in iphone, the touch screen technology has been vastly improved in both the quality and speed of the touch response using capacitive touch sensors. In addition, the iphone touch screen application is designed to detect different type of touches such as, finger swipe, a pinch out and pinch in movement using a thumb and a finger, in addition to touching an icon to activate that icon function.
While recently there has been vast improvement in touch screen user interface technology in handheld electronic devices, there is still a need to further improve the user interface experience in hand held electronic devices.
Hence, it is the objective of the embodiments to have an improved user interface via a touch screen in hand held electronic devices. It is yet another objective to provide touch screen based control in those devices that do not use touch screen.
It is also the objective of the embodiments to have an improved navigation and control function for user interface via a touch screen in hand held devices.